


The Truth Hurts

by angelsam2310



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsam2310/pseuds/angelsam2310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RTX is finished for another year. Everyone is back at work or relaxing if you're in the Fort Dunkerola. But not everything is as it seems. Tensions are high and relationships are tested. Families are stronger than ever at Rooster Teeth, especially that in the Achievement Hunter office, as they record an AHWU, or at least try to with all the drama that is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts

Another year of RTX was finally over. The convention was packed up, no trace of the company, Rooster Teeth, was left. Everyone was back, working hard on producing content for the internet. Miles and Kyle were shooting Red Vs Blue, Kerry interrupting, asking Miles about script edits for RWBY. Jordan was drawing Gavin and Burnie for a new RTAA, laughing at the story Gavin had been telling on the Podcast. Burnie and Matt were in a meeting, discussing two new interns they were going to hire and which department they would be working in. Barbara and Gus were in Fort Dunkerola, relaxing after a weekend of RTX, having a cup of coffee and laughing over stories of the weekend, with some puns and Gus’s eye-rolls. Monty was having his third cup of coffee, overlooking the RWBY animators, checking in on their progress, as he watched his creation come to life. Blaine was editing the footage from the weekend, picking out great moments for an RT Life, joking around with JJ as he edited the final cut of his recent music video shoot. Chris and Brandon were writing up The Know pieces, getting ready to record later that day. The Rismonger was drawing up some designs for new T-Shirts, Achievement Hunter quotes and Rooster Teeth memes. Kara and Arryn were warming up their voices, waiting for Lindsay and Barbara to join them, to record some lines for RWBY. Joel and Adam were setting up their computers to record a How To, already fighting over the game and controls.

Ray and Kdin walked in the front door and headed to the Achievement Hunter office, coming across Michael along the way. They three walked through the door, into the office, laughing and causing Geoff and Jack to turn around and wish them a good morning. Ryan walked in not long after that, collapsing on the couch and giving a loud sigh. The guys left him to rest, knowing he was just kept up late with his children waking him in the middle of the night. Caleb walking in then, going straight to the office he shared with Lindsay and Kdin, after saying hello to everyone. The guys warmed up their computers and Xboxes waiting for the annoying Brit to arrive, late as usual. Ever since he moved out of Geoff’s he hasn’t been to work on time a lot, but the guys just laugh it off, joking about morning sex with Meg.

The guys heard loud laughter coming down the hall, very distinctly British and watched as the door open and the cause of the ruckus stumbling in. Gavin and Dan were holding each other, almost falling over with laughter, and collapsed back onto the couch, receiving an annoyed grunt from the Gent already lying there. The rest of the guys just looked at each other, shaking their heads at the idiots on the couch, turning back to their computers, Geoff chuckling to himself. Ryan got up and shuffled to his desk, the two idiots taking over the couch. Geoff leant over and patted him on the shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. He turned around to face the Brits, who were still laughing and telling jokes.

“You two,” Geoff started, Gav and Dan looked up at the Gent, trying to contain their laughs, “some of _us_ have been up all night with children, if you two wanna be loud and annoying then go ahead, just do it somewhere else,” Geoff finished jokingly, Ryan giving him a nod of thanks as the two left the room, still carrying on. Michael watched them leave, a glint of jealousy in his eyes, though he shook it off, knowing that Dan was heading back to England in a few days.

Gav and Dan had made their way to the kitchen, Gavin making both of them a tea, planning out a few Slow Mo shoots for that week. They sat down at the benches with their tea, throwing out ideas that they could shoot. Monty walked in and made himself another cup of coffee, saying hello to the two friends.

“That’s your… what, fourth cup, Monty? What’s up?” Gav asked, curious.

“Late night. Didn’t sleep. RWBY,” Monty replied, taking a sip of his hot coffee. Gavin just nodded, understandingly, waving goodbye as Monty left, continuing the conversation with Dan.

Dan watched Ashley walk in behind Gav, followed by Meg, who snuck up on Gav and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing Gavin to squeal with surprise. She planted a kiss on his cheek, chuckling, along with Dan and Ashley amused with the love birds cute displays. Meg sat down next to Gavin placing her hand in his, Gav giving her a quick kiss. Ashley sat down across from her, next to Dan, handing Meg her coffee. The four shared stories and highlights from the weekend, Dan complimenting the girls on their Xray and Vav costumes. Michael walked in then, walking up behind Gavin and grabbing his shoulders.

“We need to record, idiot, come on,” Michael said, nodding a hello to everyone.

“Alright, I’m coming my boi,” Gavin replied, standing up, “see you guys later then,” he kissed Meg on the cheek and waved goodbye to Ashley and Dan, before following, or more rather, dragged by Michael back to the office. They walked in and sat at their desks, watching Jack set up the camera for AHWU. Gavin looked over at Ryan who was still resting his head against the desk and chucked the plushy creeper that sat on his desk at the Gent. It hit him on the head, Ryan flicking his head around and glared at the Lads, who were laughing at Gavin’s tremendous throw. Ryan pegged the creeper back at him, though he ducked and it hit his monitor, almost toppling it over.

“Alright children, settle down,” Geoff said, standing in front of the camera, ready to record. The Lads stifled their laughter as Jack pressed the record button, signaling to Geoff that he was right to go.

“What’s up guys, its Geoff from Achievement Hunter and you’re watching AHWU.”

Gavin realised he left the rest of his tea in the kitchen and stood up, coming up behind Geoff as he left the room, attempting to slap him in his face but failed.

“I’ll be right back, I left my tea in the kitchen,” Gavin said into the microphone, leaving as Geoff chuckled at his forgetfulness. Gavin walked down the hall to the kitchen, and was about to enter it when he heard the conversation inside and stopped.

“Dan, come on, just one, it won’t hurt,” Gavin heard Meg say, confusion appearing on his face.

“No Meg, Gav’s my friend, I’m not going to betray him like this,” Dan replied, determination evident in his voice. Gavin was confused as to what they were discussing but he stayed where he was, just listening.

“Dan, the only reason I dated Gav was so I could get close to you. I… I love you Dan, ever since watching the first Slow Mo Guys vid, I’ve wanted you,” Meg paused, “I just couldn’t find a way to meet you without Gav,” she finished, nearly whispering in the end.

Gavin couldn’t believe what he just heard. The girl he loved had used him to get to his best friend, he had done so much for her and this is what she wanted all along. His breaths became ragged as he processed it all. She didn’t love him. She loved Dan. It had all been a lie. Gavin didn’t know what to do, he thought he should barge in there and show her how much she hurt him, but he didn’t want to show weakness. He peeked his head around the corner though to see Meg throw herself against Dan, pressing him against the cupboard and kissed him. On the lips. She had her eyes closed and seemed to melt into it, but Dan didn’t. He pushed her off him, glaring at her and wiping his mouth.

Gavin couldn’t stand it anymore, he ran to the achievement hunter office, a few stray tears running down his cheeks. When he reached the office door he opened in and stepped inside, closing it behind him and sinking to his knees, leaning against the door. He brought his knees up to his face and wrapped his arms around them, crying into his knees.

Jack stopped recording his part, the rest of the room going silent as they watched the display before them. Michael was the one who walked over to Gav and sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around him, Gav leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder as he just held the Brit tight.

“Gav, what’s wrong?” Geoff asked gently, kneeling down in front of him pushing the hair out of Gavin’s face. Gavin just squeezed Michael tighter, who returned the gesture, just wanting to comfort his Boi.

“Gav?” Michael asked, running his hand along Gavin’s arm, “Who hurt you?”

Gavin just cried harder at that, and the Achievement Hunters all looked at each other, confusing and worry on their faces.

“Do you wanna sit on the couch?” Ryan asked, wanting to break the silence. Gavin nodded, standing up and being led by Michael to the couch. The two sat down again, not letting go of each other. Geoff sat down on the other side of Gavin, rubbing his back as he tried to coax him to tell them what’s wrong.

Gavin calmed down a bit, though he was still crying, and took a few deep breaths.

“Dan… and…” Gavin started, “Dan and… uhhh… Meg…” Gavin started crying again, unable to finish the sentence. Michael held him tighter, telling him it was alright.

Gavin took another deep breath, “Dan and Meg… kissed… kitchen… she…” and that’s where Gavin finished because he broke down in tears again, unable to finish the explanation.

“Aww, buddy, I’m… I’m…” Geoff didn’t know what to say, so he just kept rubbing his back, just like a father would when somebody had hurt their child.

There was a knock at the door, and everyone but Gav looked at it as it opened, revealing Dan.

“Hey uhhh…” Dan looked at everyone in the room and then down at Gavin, seeing his red eyes and tear stained cheeks, “Oh Gav, I’m so sorry, I’m…” Geoff cut him off.

“I think you’ve done _enough_ damage, kissing Meg and all that, I think you should leave,” Geoff looked sternly at Dan, everyone else but Gavin looked at him angrily.

Dan looked around the room, at how everyone was looking at him, everyone that is except Gavin. Geoff stood up, balling his hands into fists, the knuckles turning white.

“Leave Dan, before I decide to kill you,” Geoff threatened, Jack and Ryan standing behind the Gent backing him up. Gavin took this time to speak up.

“NO!” Gavin yelled reaching to stop Geoff. Everyone turned to Gavin confusion on their faces, “It’s not… it’s not his fault, let him in.” Gavin had stood up then, letting go of Michael and walked towards Dan, who had closed the door and walked towards Gavin. Dan pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back, as Gavin cried into his chest. The two sat down on the couch, Gavin leaning against Dan as he cradled him in his lap.

“Dan, what happened?” Ray asked, first time speaking since the incident began.

“It ok B?” Dan asked Gavin, who just nodded in response. “Ok, so Gav and I were in the kitchen have tea and Meg and Ashley walked in and joined us with coffees. Michael came in then and dragged Gavin away for filming and then Ashley left ‘cause Burnie came in and asked her opinion on some stuff. So Meg and I were there talking and then I went to the sink to rinse my mug and she came up behind me and hugged me. I asked what she was doing and she said that she wanted to kiss me, but I refused because she was dating my best friend.”

Gavin squeezed Dan who squeezed him back and kissed the top of his head, something they always did to comfort each other.

“So then she told me how she had used Gavin to get to me, because she loved me and always had since discovering SMG. I told her I wasn’t going to do anything that would hurt Gavin and then she just pinned me to the cupboard and threw herself at me and kissed me. I pushed her away and then went to the bathroom to clean up and gather my thoughts and then I came straight here, ‘cause I thought Gav should know, though I knew it would hurt him.”

Gavin sat up then and wiped his eyes, seeing that Dan had teary eyes too.

“I heard the whole thing B, and then I saw her kiss you and I just came here. I was going to walk in there, but I wouldn’t have the courage to face her, while still raw,” Gav explained, Dan kissing his head again.

“I’m really sorry B, this should never had happened,” Dan tried to apologise, but Gav was having none of that.

“It’s not _your_ fault B. _She_ came onto _you_ , she _used_ me to get to you. I should be the one apologising for putting you in that situation,” Gavin replied, giving Dan a small smile.

“So, what are you gonna do Gav?” Michael asked, concern in his voice.

“What can I do? I have to leave her, don’t I? Our whole relationship has been a lie,” Gavin answered, his voice quavering.

“Well… if you want, I can get rid of her for you?” Geoff half joked, patting the younger man on his leg.

Gavin chuckled, “Nah, as much as I wish you could, please don’t hurt her… physically.” Geoff nodded in response, though the thoughts stayed with him.

Everyone turned towards the door as it opened, ray jumping as it slammed against the wall. Meg stood there, a mixture of emotions on her face. Michael was the first to react, his rage powering him.

“How the fuck could you do this Meg? How the _fuck_?!” He screamed, causing Meg to take a step back. “He loved you, and you fucking broke his fucking heart, you stupid _bitch_!” Michael’s rage had caught the attention of the other three Achievement Hunters who came out, confused as to what was happening.

“Michael, what the _hell_ is going on? Why are you yelling at Meg?” Lindsay asked, taking a step towards her husband.

“Shut up, Lindsay, not now!” Michael screamed back, turning to face her. He saw her face drop and realised what he had done. “Omg, Linds, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. It’s just… uhh… it’s just,” Michael tried to explain, but Lindsay shook away tears. Michael went to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Meg,” Geoff spat, helping Michael out, “Meg used Gavin to get to Dan. She broke his heart and now she’s _here_ ,” Geoff threw daggers at Meg, showing her how much she was not welcome.

“Linds, please I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, I’m just so pissed,” Michael comforted her, until she processed what Geoff just said.

“Wait, _what?!_ Meg, what are they talking about?” Lindsay stood around Michael to face Meg, her and Michael’s hand entwined, showing she forgave him.

“I…uh…” Meg started but she didn’t get any further than that as Gavin stood up once again and faced her directly. The Gents stood around Gav, protecting him, but he pushed through, standing a meter or so away from Meg.

“I want you and all your shit gone, by the time I get home. I don’t care _where_ you go or who you stay with, I don’t want you or _any_ of your fucking shit at home when I get there, or I will throw it out or burn it, depends on how I feel,” Gavin rarely swore, but when he did, it was because he was emotionally riled up he had no other way of releasing it.

Meg started tearing up and looking around at the people who used to be her closest friends. She stepped towards Gavin, but Geoff stood in front of him, a dark look in his eye.

“Leave Meg, and take your shit with you,” Geoff growled.

“Gavin, I… uhhh –”

“Leave Bitch!” Michael yelled, Meg flinching at the vinegar in the tone. She took one more look around the room and then turned and walked out, tears streaming down her face.

It was silent for a moment, everyone processing what just happened. Gavin fell back onto the couch, wiping the angry tears from his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh.

“So… did AHWU get that?” Gavin joked, causing everyone to laugh, having their Brit, or what was left of their Brit, back.

“No, the world doesn’t get to see the drama in this room, only the laughs and the jokes,” Jack replied, Gavin nodding, chuckling to himself.

“You ok B?” Dan asked, sitting down beside Gav.

“Yeah, I guess. As ok as I’ll be at the moment,” Gavin replied, getting up off the couch and turning to everyone.

“If you need a place to stay, so you’re not on your own, you’re always welcome back home,” Geoff said, hugging Gavin.

“Thanks Geoff, I think I might, just for a couple of nights, if that’s cool?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah, of course Buddy, stay as long as you need,” Geoff replied, texting Griffon that they’re gonna have two house guests, Gav and Dan.

“So should we get back to recording AHWU? It’s gonna be late otherwise,” Jack said, receiving nods and mumbles of agreements.

The Lads and Dan sat on the couch, only getting up to muck around in the background as usual, so the fans wouldn’t suspect that anything was wrong. Dan announced Caleb’s part, Caleb saying it would be different and the fans would enjoy it.

…

At the end of the work day, Geoff drove Gavin and Dan to Gav’s house to pick up the things he’ll need at Geoff’s. When Gavin walked inside, he saw that Meg had taken all her things and obviously in a hurry as there were stuff all over the floor. Gavin was glad in a way, that he didn’t have to throw anything out, but nothing would erase the memory of her. He wondered how he was going to afford the house now, by himself; he didn’t want to move back in with Geoff, he’d just be a nuisance.

“Maybe Ray can live with me,” He whispered to himself, “I’m sure he’d love to live closer to work. Though we’d need someone to drive us everywhere.” He chuckled to himself as he locked the door, a bag of his things in his hand. He got into the car with Geoff and Dan and as they drove up driveway, all the memories of his previous seven years of living there came rushing back and he looked forward to the next couple of days.

…

By the next week everyone had heard what had happened and everyone would go quiet when Meg walked into the room. She couldn’t stand it anymore, so she went to see Matt and Burnie, and handed in her resignation and three weeks after the incident, she was back in L.A. creating her YouTube videos. The public had heard what had happened when Gavin told the story on the Podcast with Dan. The fans had told Meg just what they thought of her, and she lost more than half her subscribers.

Ray moved into the house with Gavin and Geoff drove them to work and back every day, despising it, but enjoyed doing it all the same. Gavin loved the family he had at Rooster Teeth, how they were there for each other and how they protected each other, he would always think of them as family rather than friends, and they were, in a twisted, comedic way.

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way every think Meg would ever do this to Gav and I am sorry to all the Turnfree and MegaNerds out there. This is simply just a story, that I though would be different and strange. I want this to be about family and protection rather than the real problem in here. So again, I apologise. Please no hate, I love everyone there and do not even think this is even possible.


End file.
